A Change in Fate
by Saxophones For Eccentricities
Summary: "Hisana you have to remember! What good are my memories in your head if you don't use them?" "Who are you? What do you mean your memories?" I asked. Was she the reason I had all those extra memories in my head? "I'm you! Or I used to be you." Follow Hisana on her journey to try and survive the crazy world she was born into. SI, OC, AU. Being Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Alright. This is being rewritten. Here's Chapter 1.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Hisana-chan, your father and I have something to discuss with you," my mother said with a gentle smile on her face as she entered my room, my father trailing behind her. I watched with apprehensive eyes as my mother took a seat next to me on my bed and as my father stood by her side with his arms crossed against his chest. He was as stoic as ever.

Oh man, what did I do? Did they find out about the- no, they couldn't have. It has to be something else, something serious. Both mother _and_ father are here. Whatever it is they want to speak to me about, it can't be good.

"Hisana, your mother and I have raised you to do what is best for the village and the clan," my father said sternly.

"Yes, Hisana-chan. You are well on your way to becoming a fantastic kunoichi, and I'm sure the village will continue to prosper by having you in their forces. You're making the village better by adding to the village's strength, and now it is time to accept your duties to the clan," my mother spoke. By the way she twiddled with her fingers I could tell she was nervous about something. I knew I would have to do things to help the clan. I'd known it for years now, so why did my mother seem so nervous.

"What your mother is trying to say, Hisana, is that the matter of your betrothal has been decided."

Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that.

Hi there everyone, my name is Hisana and I'm on the verge of a mental breakdown. I don't have the time to get married! There are still so many things I have to do! Things that concern the well being of the village! Things much more important than a stupid wedding. I already have enough on my plate. I don't need my parents and idiotic clan elders pushing a betrothal on me too! Okay, Hitomi-sama isn't so bad for an elder, but that's not the point! Now, you may be asking, what things could _possibly_ be more important than clan issues? Your village can't be in _that_ much danger. Well, let me tell you a story.

I was born Hisana Hyuga on December 27, twenty five minutes after my older sister, Hinata Hyuga. That makes me the second daughter of Hiashi and Hinako Hyuga. Let me tell you right now that the moment I was able to comprehend what was actually going on, who I was, to whom I'd been born, I cried. I cried and screamed and wailed until I couldn't cry anymore. I had just been born into a world where I was going to be expected to be a ninja. Where I would be expected to fight and possibly die for this village. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to do that.

To make matters worse, I had been born into the Hyuga clan. Not that the Hyuga clan wasn't full of kick-ass powerful ninja with a totally awesome kekkei genkai, because they totally were. It was the fact that the branch family members of this clan had that horrible Caged Bird seal placed on them that allowed the main house to induce terrible pain on them whenever they did something the main house didn't like. _That_ is what I was afraid of. I was Hinata's younger twin, just as Hizashi had been to Hiashi. I was pretty sure I was going to get that seal placed on me, and I dreaded it.

If you're wondering how I knew all of this stuff as a toddler, this is the best answer I can give. In the back of my mind, I have a bunch of what I want to call memories, but I'm still not one hundred percent sure if that's what they are or not. It's like, whenever I look around and see my father or my sister my brain tells me that I've seen them before - sort of like deja vu - and this is how certain things are going to play out in the future and stuff like that. My brain floods my mind with images and tells this story that revolves a boy named Naruto. It's weird, I know.

My brain also tells me that I'm not normal because no baby should have had this kind of mental capacity, nor should they have odd vision, dream, memory things about what could possibly be the future. When I wonder what it is that makes me so different about me, a little voice in the back of my mind whispers something about a "botched reincarnation" and then I get a whole rush of other memories of things called fanfiction. I think it's supposed to be literature of some kind. All I know is that it's a really weird situation, and I've decided to just roll with it. By which I mean, I try my best to ignore it.

My first word was "tou", and I'll admit that I was and still am definitely a daddy's girl. I also think that tou-san was happy that "tou" was my first word, especially considering that Hinata-nee's first word was "kaa". I'm pretty sure I even remember seeing him smile a little.

When Hinata and I were able to stand and walk on our own, we started flexibility exercises. Father said that to be able to use our clan techniques, we would need lots of training, so we complied and went along with whatever exercises he had us do.

By the time I was about two and a half, I was finally starting to see little differences between mine and Hinata's physical appearances. Even though we were twins, we were not exactly identical. Our hair both had that bluish tint to it, but Hinata's more so than mine. While Hinata-nee's hair was dark blue, mine was more an inky black-blue with more emphasis on the black than blue. Kaa-san often compared my hair to the night sky when she would brush it at night.

That was another thing. Hair length. While Hinata kept her hair short, I wanted it long. Tou-san and kaa-san had no problems with me wanting to keep my hair long, since long hair was traditional in the Hyuga clan. Along with differences in hair color and length, Hinata also had bigger and rounder eyes than I did. My eyes were more angled and a little narrower than Hinata's. I was kind of jealous of her big, doe-like eyes to tell the truth. I wasn't as pale as Hinata either. Whereas Hinata seemed to take after our mother in skin color, I took after our father, so I was a few shades more tan than Hinata was.

When our third birthday came along, I was nervous. Would I get placed on me like Neji was going to now that Hinata and I had turned three? That was definitely not a birthday present I wanted.

I didn't end up getting the seal put on me that day. Thanks the heavens I didn't. I wasn't sure if I would ever get the Caged Bird seal placed on me, but I figured the best chance of that had passed. I was safe for now.

The day after our third birthday we began our training with tou-san. He kicked up our workout, which had consisted mainly of flexibility exercises before, and taught us how to activate our Byakugan, before we got into learning the Gentle Fist style. It was an interesting day when Hinata-nee and I first activated our kekkei genkai. It turned out that while Hinata could see further than I could, I could see in more detail in both my surroundings and chakra systems. I wasn't surprised that Hinata could see further though. That little voice in the back of my head told me that when Hinata was older, she would be able to see twenty kilometers in one direction. That would be impressive.

The next month we had started learning the basic steps of our clan style. I was proud to say that I excelled in this. While I had initially been worried about whether or not I would be able to fight as would be expected of a child of a ninja clan, I found myself enjoying learning our clan style. I picked up things quickly and I was always eager to learn more. If there was one good thing that came out of being born into a world full of ninjas, it was the cool things we could do with chakra. I mean, to be able to incapacitate an opponent with a few hits to the right tenketsu points? How awesome was that?

Hinata picked things up fast too. She was just as good as I was in terms of technique. When we ran through katas she was phenomenal. She struck hard and fast. Her movement was fluid, and I was happy to be able to call her my big sister.

Both father and grandfather seemed happy with our progress so far; Hinata's more so than my own since Hinata was to be the next head of our clan in the future. A part of me wished that father and grandfather would pay more attention to my training like they did Hinata's, but I pushed that feeling of jealousy aside because Hinata was my big sister. I should be happy that she was doing so well.

* * *

"You're forgetting something important! What happened after Hinata turned three?! You have to remember!"

I stood up from my bed and walked closer to the voice that was telling me to remember. The room seemed to stretch on and on. It seemed like it took ages until I finally came face to face with a girl. She looked strikingly familiar with her wavy black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes. I knew her from somewhere, but I didn't know where from.

"Hisana! You have to remember! What good are all of my memories in your head if you don't use them?" the girl complained.

"Who are you? What do you mean your memories are in my head?" I questioned. Was she the reason I had all these extra memory things in my head?

"I'm you! Or I used to be you, or maybe it was you who used to be me," she shook her head in frustration. "It doesn't matter. The point is that we share the same soul and something happened during our reincarnation cycle and now I'm stuck here. I really don't mind being stuck here, you're pretty interesting, but I won't be here forever. I can already feel myself begin to fade. I mean, I'm sticking around for another few years more at least, but I'll be completely gone before you turn thirteen. I don't really mind the fading either, it was my time to go ages ago. What I do mind is the fact that you have all of this information of a probable future at your disposal, and you're ignoring it," she said to me and then sighed.

"Hisana, another ten years may seem like a long time, but I assure you, it's not. My presence here will fade, but my memories will remain with you. I need you to promise me that you'll remember to use that information to your advantage," the girl pleaded.

"A-are you saying that all the things that I've somehow known since I was born is t-true?" I asked nervously. I didn't want it to be true. There was so much pain involved, and I didn't want anyone to suffer. A silly thought, I know, seeing as I live in a world full of ninja, but some of those people in the memories seemed nice. I didn't want them to hurt. I didn't want _Hinata_ to hurt.

"It could be true, but that doesn't mean it has to be. Even if you don't change things in a big way, one action can create ripples and things will change that way. I'm not asking you to change everything. That would be impossible. Some things are bound to happen no matter how hard you try to change them," the tanned skinned girl explained.

"I'm just asking you to be aware of what could be and use it to your advantage as you go through life. Soon, if not extremely soon, ninja from Kumo will try and kidnap your sister. You already know how that will end should nothing be done. Be aware, that the Kumo kidnapping will mark one of the events that means you are getting closer to what I know to be the main storyline."

As her last words left her lips, the room expanded once more, putting a great distance between me and her. I ran after her, but no matter how hard I tried to catch her, I couldn't. She was gone.

"Wait! Wait, come back!" I pleaded. I had so many questions for her. What was I supposed to do if things _did_ start to change? What if I changed something and accidentally made it worse? I didn't want to make things even worse!

* * *

I shot up with a gasp. I could feel my heart beating erratically, and I tried to calm myself down before I started hyperventilating.

What was that? Was that real? It felt too real to be a dream. I didn't know what to think. I had been trying my best to ignore those memories because I wasn't sure I could trust them. I thought it was just something that my mind had made up, but now I'm not so sure. I let out a sigh and flopped back down on my bed.

"What time is it anyway?" I mumbled to myself. I looked to my clock on the wall in front of me and saw that it was 5:30 a.m. Ugh. I let out a groan and sat back up. I stretched my little arms out and got out of bed. There was no point in trying to get some more sleep. Father would be waking us up soon for morning training anyhow.

* * *

"Hisana," my father called out sternly. I looked to my father to see him frowning. "Hisana, you have been unfocused all day. I have told you and your sister before, when we are training, we focus on training," he scolded.

I bowed in apology. "Please forgive me, father. I don't mean to be so unfocused. It's just, I woke up with this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon," I told him. It wasn't a lie either. That dream I had made me think about taking those memories I had stashed away in my head more seriously. If the memories proved to be true, that would mean that someone would try to kidnap Hinata fairly soon.

Father bent down on one knee and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Hisana, you will be fine. No harm will come to you," he tried to reassure me, but it is not _me_ that I'm worried about.

"I wouldn't go telling the girl that, now, Hiashi-kun," an older lady's voice called out from behind us. I whipped my head around to see elder Hitomi standing there. Hitomi-sama is by far my favorite of the Hyuga-clan elders. She's not as stuffy or as hard-faced as the other elders. Plus, she's the only one that dares to call my father Hiashi-kun.

"Is there something I should be made aware of, Hitomi-sama?" my father asked as he stood up to fully face the clan elder.

"Quite possibly. I have been informed by reliable sources that ninja from Kumogakure will be in the area. I know that Konoha has finally succeeded in getting Kumo to sign a peace treaty, but I wouldn't put it past Cloud to try something sneaky. You know very well that our clan has never had good relations with them," Hitomi-sama said with a grimace.

"It would be foolish for them to try something so soon after signing a treaty with us," my father reasoned, brushing off Hitomi-sama's concerns.

No! Please listen to Hitomi-sama, father! She knows what she's talking about! Had this been the reason why Kumo ninja had been able to take Hinata from the safety of our clan compound? Was it because father hadn't thought that Kumo wouldn't try anything?

"Take it from someone who has lived through three shinobi wars. If a ninja wants something bad enough, they will do whatever it takes to get it. Regardless of promises and treaties with villages not their own," she said seriously to my father. Hitomi-sama then looked to me with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

What in the world could she possibly want with me?

"What do you think about this, Hisa-chan?" she asked and I could hear the expectant tone in her voice. This was some sort of test, I think, but what was she expecting me to do? How was she looking for me to respond?

"Hisana is just a child, Hitomi-sama. She does not know of these matters," father answered for me.

"Now, now, Hiashi-kun. I asked Hisa-chan a question, and I would very much like to hear her answer. I think you would do well to hear it too. I think you'll find Hisana is much more insightful than you give her credit for," she spoke calmly.

My father glanced from me to Hitomi-sama and sighed. "Very well then. Hisana, what are your opinions on the matter?" father asked and my eyes popped wide open.

Was father really asking what I thought? Well, if he was giving me this chance, i wasn't going to waste it. Dream girl said to use this knowledge to my advantage, so I will.

"I think that what Hitomi-sama says makes sense," I began. "Kumogakure has a long history of trying to steal the Byakugan. If there are to be a group of ninja within our borders, I do not see why they would not try to steal it once more. It's the perfect opportunity," I said.

My father looked to me with narrow and calculating gaze. "Explain," he ordered.

I nodded and continued. "They have a welcome invitation to enter the village which puts them already very close to their prize with two prime targets. Hinata-nee and I are just children. It would be in their best interest for Kumo to try something now while the are accepted into the village, and while Hinata-nee and I are still young and unable to defend ourselves," I explained and then looked up to Hitomi-sama. Was this what she wanted me to say? The old woman nodded her head and motioned for me to continue on.

"Furthermore, while father does bring up a valid point about how it would endanger the new treaty between our two villages, Hitomi-sama also has solid reasoning. Ninja do not abide by honor when dealing with their enemies, and Kumogakure is a village full of ninja. What makes them any different? Konoha and Kumo have never gotten along. How do we know this treaty isn't just an excuse to get into the village and steal village secrets, whether it is the Hyuga Byakugan or something else? If they try something and we retaliate by killing the would-be thief, Kumo would demand blood. An eye for an eye," I reasoned.

I looked up to my father and elder Hitomi-sama and was pleasantly surprised to see a smile on both of their faces. Granted, Hitomi-sama's smile was bigger and had a kind of predatory look to it, and father had barely cracked a smile, but it was still a smile. He looked proud and I was happy. I hadn't seen tou-san look so proud of me since the day I spoke my first word.

"What would you suggest in terms of preparations to make sure nobody kidnaps you or you sister, Hisa-chan?" Hitomi-sama asked.

"First, I would suggest a guards around the compound, Hyuga guards of course. We have the Byakugan, so we should use it. They should cover each other's blind spots so no intruders could get in. Then, I would suggest barrier seals be placed in mine and nee-chan's rooms just in case anyone did get past the guards. They would be seals that only father or mother would be able to disarm once they were activated. Nobody else would be allowed entry," I said carefully.

"That is a lovely suggestion Hisa-chan. Why we don't already have a guard system in place throughout the compound, I don't know. If you agree with your daughter's suggestion, Hiashi-kun, I'll get started on that right away," Hitomi-sama said smugly.

Father nodded his head. "Go ahead. I'll have the request forms for the fuinjutsu and barrier departments written up shortly."

"Very well, I'll get right on it," Hitomi-sama said as she moved to take her leave. "You have a very bright girl there, Hiashi-kun. It's a pity she's not your heir. With the proper guidance, Hisa-chan would make a wonderful clan head one day," she commented as she walked off.

I was shocked as I listened to Hitomi-sama's words. Was she saying that she thinks I would possibly make a better clan head than Hinata? How could she possibly know that Hinata wouldn't be a better clan head than me! We were only three and a half for goodness sake!

 _Yes, you're only three and a half, and you gave an explanation that used logic and reasoning. That is something that should be far beyond your meager three years._ Oh, man, what had I done? They probably think that I'm some sort of prodigy or something now! This is not good. Hinata-nee is the first born. _She_ is supposed to be the next head of the Hyuga clan.

 _You know that's not true. She wasn't, not in that could-have-been world. Little sister Hanabi had been named heiress in place of her._ I looked up at father to try and see if I could tell what he was thinking, but he had the best poker face when he wanted so I couldn't make out anything.

I watched as father watched Hitomi-sama walk away. What I would give to know what was going through their heads right now. As soon as Hitomi-sama was out of sight, my father turned and looked at me.

"You did well, Hisana," father praised, placing a large but gentle hand on my head. I started to smile but then stopped as I watched his brow furrow and a troubled look appeared on his face.

"Father?" I asked hesitantly. What was he thinking about? Away went the troubled look as he slipped his cool and unreadable expression back into place.

"I'm sorry." _I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm sorry for not recognizing your true potential. I'm sorry that you'll never be able to seize your full potential because you were born second._

* * *

 **There's Chapter 1. Thanks for reading, and thank you for your patience. I've got a couple other fanfics if you're interested in reading more of my work. A Scent of Rain is also going under rewrite. I hope to update the next chapter soon. Thanks again. - S.F.E.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

* * *

I guess father and Hitomi-sama actually took my suggestions seriously, because the next morning when we came back in from training I could see what I believe were members of Konoha's Fuinjutsu department. I didn't see how they could be anything else given that the three shinobi were all busy inking seals on every doorway and along every window. I was startled to see that they had used security seals like I had suggested. I mean, I was just a kid. It was rare for any adult to take a child's opinion into consideration, let alone people like my father.

The thought was quickly pushed away however, when my mother called for my sister and I to meet her in the tea room. We were to start learning about tea ceremonies today and I was not looking forward to it. I would much rather continue training with father than learn how to serve tea properly, but such was the life of a Hyuga.

* * *

The next several days had gone smoothly with no sign of any Kumo ninja, so once again I began to think that my dreams were just dream, and that I was crazy for putting any stock in them in the first place.

The security seals had been in place for about two weeks when one night I awoke in the middle of the night to a loud thump. I sat up and rubbed at my eyes. Did something fall? Was it the stack of new books mother had asked Kenji-san to bring to my room earlier today? I knew that stack didn't look too stable.

I gazed around my room drowsily to see what had fallen. I froze when I saw my bedroom door wide open and a ninja I didn't recognize passed out on the floor. I stayed staring at the unconscious body for several moments, and then I screamed. I let out a high pitched screech and didn't stop until my father came rushing to the doorway, pushing other clan members that had congregated due to my screaming but couldn't get passed the barrier, away. He quickly ordered a few of the other clan members to bind the intruder and call for Inoichi Yamanaka and Ibiki Morino. I watched with watery eyes as tou-sama deactivated the security seal and rush over to me. He scooped me up in his arms and held me close to him.

As soon as I was in my father's grasp I clutched onto him and began to cry. Fat, ugly tears and watery snot streamed down my face, but I didn't care. I had almost been kidnapped! They could have taken me away and taken out my eyes, and who knows what else. Hinata! What about Hinata? Was she alright?! I had to know!

I managed to stop crying enough to tug on my father's kimono and get his attention as he was still barking out order to other Hyuga members. "Tou-sama! What about Hinata-nee! Is she alright?" I asked.

"Hush, Hisana. Hinata is just fine. She's with your mother waiting for us in our bedroom," my father reassured me.

I let out a sigh of relief at his words. She was okay. We were okay. That's it. I am never doubting those dream, memory, whatever they were, again. The dream girl had been right. The whole kidnapping situation that had happened in that would-be world had been avoided. Hinata hadn't been kidnapped, tou-sama didn't have to kill the ninja who had taken her, and hopefully now Hizashi-ojisan wouldn't have to die.

Father carried me into his and mother's room and sat me down on the bed with mother and Hinata-nee. Mother immediately swept me up in her arms and gently patted her hands all over my face and down my arms to make sure I was okay. "Oh, Hisana-chan, my precious little girl! I'm so glad you're okay!" she cried. Seeing my mom cry just made me start crying all over again.

As my tears fell once more, I felt a smaller pair of hands grab onto me. Knowing who it was, i turned away from my mother and squeezed Hinata into a tight hug. I was just so relieved she was okay. "I'm so glad you're okay nee-chan! I was worried they tried to get you too!" I sobbed into her tiny shoulder.

"I'm okay Hisana-chan. I was worried about you. I heard you scream and i thought something bad had happened!" Hinata cried along with me, and our mother pulled the two of us onto her lap and hugged us tight.

Sometime later, father came back into the room and embraced all of us. As stern and scary as tou-sama could be, I think he really did love and care about his family. Needless to say, Hinata-nee and I stayed in the room with father and mother for the rest of that night just in case Kumo was dumb enough to attempt another kidnapping.

* * *

The next day - after father had talked with the elders about the incident of last night - we walked out to the training area we always used only to find Hizashi-ojisan and a boy who looked to be around the same age as Hinata-nee and I waiting there. Hizashi-oji was standing there with his arms crossed and the boy was sitting there on the steps that led down to the training area.

 _That's Neji!_ The little voice in the back of my mind that sounded suspiciously like Dreamer girl said. In my mind's eye I could see images and scenes of what Neji could possibly grow up to be. I could feel my eyes widen as I saw him in combat. He was amazing! He was an absolute genius! To be able to learn Hyuga secret techniques on his own was no small feat! I wasn't very fond of seeing him hurt Hinata-nee in some of these memories, but I wasn't sure if that would come to happen now since his father didn't die in the place of mine this time around.

As I saw how powerful he was in the images floating through my head I immediately set a new goal for myself. _I_ wanted to be that good. _I_ wanted to be as great as that Neji had grown up to be.

 _Ehh, are you sure you want to set that as your new goal? He was labeled a genius for a reason after all,_ the little voice told me, but I ignored it. That girl in my dreams told me to use the information from her life to my advantage, and I would. It wasn't only knowledge about this world that had been left in my head. I had knowledge and memories of other things. Thanks to dream girl I was able to comprehend many more things than the average child my age. I used her memories to help me understand the way things were, figured out how things are done, and understand why people do the things they do. I'll find a way for her memories to be useful in my training. I _will_ be as good as the Neji I saw in my mind, no matter what it takes.

I was drawn out of my thoughts as I heard Hizashi-ojisan greet father. "Good morning Hyuga-sama," Hizashi spoke as he bowed. I watched as Neji quickly followed in the actions of his father and bowed and said his own "good morning".

Father acknowledged their greetings with a nod of his head and then looked down to us. "Hinata, Hisana, this is Neji. He is Hizashi's son," father gestured to the little boy. I watched in interest as I saw Hizashi-san's eyes swell with pride at the mention of his son. Neji himself seemed calm and he held a small smile on his face.

 _This is different. Neji is actually smiling. It seemed that avoiding the whole Hyuga Affair with Kumo means that Neji gets to stay a smiley kid for a little while longer._

Nee-sama and I swiftly greeted Neji with smiles of our own and he returned the gesture. As soon as introductions were through, father began to speak again. "Due to the events that took place last night, the elders and I have decided that you should have someone watching over you. Neji and Hizashi will accompany you outside the compound whenever I am unable to," he explained.

"Hisana, you will continue your training with Hizashi and Neji for the time being," he told me sternly. I looked from my father to Hizashi-ojisan. When I met ojisan's gaze he smiled softly at me.

Strange, I thought Hizashi-oji had something against the main family? If dream girl's memories are right, he often glared at Hinata. Why wouldn't he do the same to me?

 _It's because you're the second born. Sooner or later, you're destined to become a member of the branch family, just like him._

Ah, that's right. I looked away from him and took another glance at my father. He was looking at Hinata now. I looked away from him and turned my gaze to the floor. I may have not yet been marked with the Caged Bird seal, but tou-sama was making my position very clear by sending me with Neji and my uncle. I thought that maybe- maybe after learning how I knew more than he thought I did, that something would change. It changed nothing. I was still second born. Still destined to be subpar compared to my older sibling.

"Hinata, you will be continuing your training with me," father said to nee-chan. I could feel eyes on me and I glanced up to see my sister staring at me with a worried look in her eyes. She knew why we were being split up too.

"Starting today you will be using the are on the south side of the compound. Are we understood Hisana?" father asked.

With my gaze hard on the ground in front of me, I nodded my head in a sharp and jerky motion. "I-I understand tou-sama." I struggled to keep my voice free from the sob that wanted to escape. I would not cry! I refused to show my father that this affected me so. I felt someone lay a firm yet gentle hand on my shoulder.

"Come, Hisana-chan. We have much to go over today," Hizashi-ojisan spoke softly. I nodded, straightening my spine and raising my chin. Second born I may be, but I was still a Hyuga. I would not cry here. As my uncle and cousin turned to leave, I followed their leave, not glancing back at my father or my sister.

As we turned the corner I could feel the tears gather up in my eyes once more, and my throat tighten as the sound hiding in the hard lump in the back of my throat threatened to escape once more. Neji came to my side and began to speak to me. "I'm very happy to have you join me and my father for training, Hisana-sama. I haven't had anyone besides him to practice with. It will be nice to have someone closer to my own age to spar against."

It took me a few moments, but after wiping away the few tears that had managed to escape, I finally responded. "I-I think it will be nice to join you for training too. Father wouldn't a-allow Hinata-nee and I to spar yet," I said shakily, the lump in my throat madking it difficult to speak. "A-and please, Neji-san, Hisana-chan or just Hisana is fine. There's no need to be so formal," I added with a small smile.

* * *

After my initial freak out of realizing that one day I would subjected to the same fate of all the branch members, I began to accept my position and focus more on training. Training with Hizashi-ojisan and Neji was actually much more fun than it was training with father or Hinata-nee. For one, Neji picked up on things extremely quickly. It seemed he really was a genius. Training with Neji and Hizashi allowed my competitive side to come out since it was a goal of mine to catch up and keep up with Neji. Hiazashi-oji actually allowed the two of us to spar once every other week too. Sparring was fun. I didn't have to worry about accidentally hurting nee-chan and the possibility of father getting angry at me for doing so. I could be aggressive here. Hizashi-oji even encouraged Neji and I to not hold anything back when sparring.

As for the actual sparring, the score was currently eight to one with Neji in the lead. My win was hard fought and in the end it came down to luck, but I was happy that I had managed to pull off one win. Even if it was a lucky one. Neji was a challenging opponent. I had to work extra hard to be able to keep up with him. He was amazing.

Hizashi-ojisan was a very good teacher as well. Not only that, but he had taken me aside that first day I began my training under his tutelage and told me that he had a pretty good idea on how I was feeling. He told me about how he went through the same thing when he and father had been children. He said that things would be difficult at times. That sometimes it would seem so unfair that just because our siblings were born just minutes before us they would get freedom and how we second born children would be tied to the chains of our fate. But, he also told me that I would be okay. He said that I was family and that he would be there to help guide me through the transition of leaving the main house and becoming a member of the branch family when the time came.

I was glad my uncle cared so much. The whole debacle, whenever it would happen, had been weighing down on my mind. Father still hasn't officially announced that I would be getting the seal and be marked a branch member anytime soon, but still, it was nice to have the reassurance that I would have family who had been through the same thing there when the time came. It would be less scary that way.

A week before the five month mark of my joining Neji and Hizashi-oji in training, I saw grandfather and elder Hitomi standing on the porch that encircled the training ground.

"Hyuga-sama, Hitomi-sama, good morning."

"Good morning, Hizashi-kun. We've come to see how young Neji-kun and Hisana-chan are coming along in their training," Hitomi-sama spoke first with a familiar gleam in her pale eyes.

"Yes, we would like to see the progress they have made so far," grandfather spoke coolly, looking from Neji to me with skepticism.

"Of course," Hizashi-oji responded and then turned to Neji and I. "Neji, Hisana, go through your warm ups. We'll be going over all the katas you have learned and then the two of you will spar."

As Neji and I stretched and warmed up, ojisan went to speak to the elders. As soon as I was sure they weren't paying attention, I looked over to Neji.

"Hey, Neji?"

"Yes, Hisana?"

"What do you think this is all about? None of the elders have ever felt the need to check up on us before," I said.

"I believe it to be a standard observation of our skills to make sure we are not performing poorly. Why? Do you suspect something else?" he questioned.

I shrugged my shoulders and stole a quick look at the elders. "I'm not sure. There was just something about the look in Hitomi-sama's eyes. I feel like there's an ulterior motive here somewhere," I paused and shook my head. "But I'm probably just being silly. Let's do our best today, okay?" I finished with a smile.

Neji nodded in acknowledgement. "Hold nothing back."

"Hold nothing back."

* * *

 **Here's chapter 2. Thanks for reading. If you're interested in reading more of my stuff, I have other stories posted up on my profile too. Thanks again for reading! - S.F.E.**


End file.
